TRTSS23: Clash of the Ranma!
by ocramed
Summary: Basically, Ranma Saotome and Sailor Moon retelling the true story behind the "clash" between Gods and Men! A SM x Ranma Half x Clash of the Titans 2010 story. Part of the SMST and TRT series. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS23: Clash of the Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and others belong to their respective owners…save for Greek lore, that's public domain (although the modern Greeks might have a say about that…no, really, they are that prideful of their heritage).**

**Note: This is a four-part story.**

**Special Note: Spoiler Alert! This story will be based upon the updated version of the movie "Clash of the Titans", with my usual twist. You've been warned.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

"[And here we have the antiquities wing of the National Museum of Antiquates, newly renovated thanks the considerable donation of the Rantsu Foundation]," said the museum director Helena Alexandros in her native tongue.

Lord Ranshin Rantsu merely nodded his head, as he adjusted his glasses. Personally, he preferred beating up super-villains, rather than attend high-end functions with his wife, Lady Usashinko. Although the United States forced the Japanese to abolished the royal title system, save for the Imperial family, exceptions have been made for a select few; the Rantsu clan one of the select few. In reality, it was because of Ranshin (i.e. Ranma Saotome) and his wife Usashinko (i.e. Usagi Tsukino) participation in World War II on the side of the Allied Powers that enabled this to be. Certainly, those that outright supported the Tojo Regime were not part of the exception. Besides, those in the know knew that both Ranma and his wife are Japanese royalty, having been emperor or empress (respectively) at one point or another during Japan's considerably long history, either marrying into the royal family, or just assuming control out right (either to start a new royal line, or serve as interim ruler). Typically, the two did only enough to keep society functioning, not wanting to risk changing the timeline. In fact, the present royal line is blood related, which is why they never felt the brunt of American retribution after the Tojo Regime fell. Had the Americans ignore Ranma and Usagi's request to spare the imperial throne, the retribution that the two would have inflicted upon the Allied Powers would have been severe, which, ironically enough, would have played right into their son Lord Genshin Rantsu's hands. Genshin, who wanted his parents dead for many reasons, one of them for not supporting Japan's imperialism, would have loved to see the horror on his parents face, when they realize that the destruction of the Allied Powers would have meant the birth of a true Imperial Japan by default, and would have forced them to take the reins of power, least the world plunge into chaos, an irony that would have pleased Genshin to no end…

Nevertheless, Ranma and Usagi used their connections and considerable wealth to do charity work, such as donating money to a cash-strap museum during a time of economic turmoil in Greece.

"[Well, my husband and I came to this wonderful land when we were younger, and sampled its treasures]," Usagi said in Greek. "[We simply want to give back what has been given to us]."

There were claps amongst the important people in response.

Later, as the guest milled about the hall, sampling traditional Greek dishes, Ranma was studying some of the artifacts that have been uncovered recently.

"Take a look at this, Usagi," Ranma said, as he sees a shiny object that was set on a stand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Usagi said, as she looks at the object with her "Time Lord" eyeglasses.

"Yep," Ranma said. "That is-"

"The 'Sword of Perseus'," said Ms. Alexandros, in accented Japanese, as she walked up to the couple.

Ranma and Usagi turn around to look at the director of the museum. She was an attractive, blond woman who wore business attire (with glasses) to hide her beauty. No doubt, she wanted to be taken seriously in a male dominated world.

"Ah, Ms. Alexandros," Ranma replied. "You don't have to speak my native tongue. In fact, we can speak English, if you want."

"Well, I simply want to thank my benefactors, personally," the director said. "And please…call me 'Helena'."

Usagi rolled her eyes. Baring the fact that her own physical senses picked up the signs of increase levels of human female pheromones, it was obvious that Ms. Alexandros wanted to make moves on her husband. She didn't care if her husband pursued other companionship, but she was annoyed by women going to HIM.

"Okay, Helena," Ranma said with a smile. He then glances towards the hilt. "This is quite a find you have."

"It was recently uncovered at the site where we believe the myths behind Perseus took place, where he defeated the Kraken that terrorized the city of Argos," Helena said.

"Ah, yes," Ranma said. "Such an interesting story…"

There was a moment of silence between Ranma and Helena.

"Ranma, I'm going to get something to eat," Usagi said, knowing where Ranma and Helena's conversation was going. "Why don't you share some stories of your own with Helena?"

"But-"

"Oh, but I insist, Lord Ranshin," Helena said, as she wrapped her arm around Ranma's.

"But-"

"Have fun!" Usagi said, as she turns to leave while chuckling to herself at her husband's predicament…

"Fine," Ranma said with defeat. He then turns towards Helena and smiled.

"Hello, there."

"So, let me show you the rest of the artifacts in the new wing as your personal guide?" Helena said with a mischievous smile.

"Um, sure," Ranma said. "Lead on."

And, with that, Helena leads Ranma to a more secured and less public area of the museum wing…

Twenty minutes later, Helena shows Ranma a bedroom, recreated with authentic furnishings.

"And I am especially proud of this room, Lord Ranshin," Helena said, as she closes the oaken doors behind her. "I wanted to recreate it exactly how it was back during those days."

"Wow, you really went all out on this," Ranma said, although, in the back of his mind, there was something familiar about it…

"I like it, Helena."

"I'm glad that you do…Agrippos," Helena said with a sultry expression.

"Huh?" Ranma said sharply. "What did you say?"

"Come, now," Helena said, as she takes down her hair bun to let her hair flow past her shoulders. "Don't deny that you are the immortal hero Agrippos the Rider?"

"Agrippos" was "he of horses" in Hellenic Greek.

"Look, how can I, Ranshin Rantsu, be this…Agrippos guy?"

Helena points to a mural featuring Ranma slaying giant scorpions, dressed in the classic Greek style of art. At his side was Usagi with a long-bow.

"And, if I am not mistaken, your wife's name is 'Kounelia the Merciful'," Helena said with confidence.

"Kounelia" was "she of rabbits" in Hellenic Greek.

"Um…"

"Look, do not take this the wrong way, but I am…a fan of your exploits," Helena said, as she began to unbutton her blouse, while Ranma backs up towards the bed. Well, it was HIS bed, but still, in the back of his mind, he heard the phrase, "It's a TRAP!"

"My…exploits?"

"I'm referring to all the literature on you, sung by poets mostly," Helena said. "At first, I thought the verses were referring to Eros, the Olympian god of sexual love and beauty, but the name Agrippos kept popping up alternately within the text. Most scholars believe that the Agrippos was Eros confidant, alias or even lover, but it is my belief that Agrippos refer to not him as a god, but as an immortal hero; a demi-god or godling who could be classified in the same vein as the heroes Scarlet Pumpernickel, Zorro or any dashing man who rescues the fair maiden from the beast that attempts to devourer her, literally or figuratively."

Pause.

"I KNOW that you're Agrippos, Lord Ranshin. As a student of Classical Greece, I want to experience everything that is the ancient way..."

Helena places a hand over her heart.

"Make me feel as Aphrodite did, Lord Ranshin, when you and her made love in Gaia's bosom."

For a long moment, Ranma simply looked at the woman…

"Fine, yes, I am Agrippos," Ranma said with a sigh.

"Yes!" Helena said excited.

"But for the record, I was NEVER Eros' lover…not that I care about that sort of thing, one way or another."

"So the gods are…real?"

"Unfortunately, they are, although referring to 'gods' as extra-dimensional beings or aliens or whatever is a more accurate description," Ranma said. "Still, no matter what you call them, they can be a bunch of jerks, if you ask me."

"So, you know them…personally."

"Unfortunately, yes," Ranma said, as he sits down on the bed. "I was there from the beginning, when Zeus warred against his father Cronus out of revenge for trying to kill him in order to prevent a self-fulfilling prophecy from occurring. Ha! Shows them what the Fates know…"

"And you and Kounelia? Where did you two stand in all this?"

"Against Cronus, but only because he had involved me in his affairs by attacking me as part of a distraction to allow one of HIS allies to kidnap a friend of mine: my wife."

"You mean, Cronus kidnapped Lady Rantsu?" Helena asked.

"Well, she wasn't my wife at the time, but, yeah."

"Oh, dear," Helena said, as she sits next to Ranma, before placing a hand on his lap. "I'm sorry about that."

"Eh, water under the bridge," Ranma said. "But…are you sure you want to…do this? I mean, you are respectful director of one of Greece's premier museums, and I am-"

"A legendary hero and lover," Helena said with a grin. "I want that very much. And, I activated the sensors, so we'll know if something happens."

"And this place?"

"It won't officially open until next week. Relax."

'Who would have thought I would get a fangirl," Ranma thought to himself, as Helena moves in for a kiss.

"Wait," Ranma said, as he gently grabs the back of Helena's head. "I'm going to be in the driver's seat."

Helena's heart fluttered, as Ranma began to seduce the woman. She began to purr, as her mind goes back into the past while Ranma begins his story…

FLASHBACK!

Kounelia knitting together the fishing nets, for the next day's catch, when she heard someone shouting coming from the beach.

"What could it be?" she said, as she runs to beach. She had been living on the Isle of Cyclades for a while now, in an effort the advances of a certain sea god. Every time she gets into the water, Kounelia had to be wary of Poseidon's "presence". Still, being a woman with mortal needs, she did go native, taking a husband in the process…

"Honey!" said her husband Diyctus, as he brought over to her and the rest of the village a woman and her baby. "Bring the blankets!"

"Yes, of course," Kounelia said, as she did as she was told. Spyros was a fisherman, but was the brother of the king of Cyclades, Polydectes. Apparently, being a "king" meant being the one with the biggest house on the island…

The woman and her baby were comforted, as Diyctus' brother and his entourage arrives.

"What is this, brother?" Polydectes said with interest.

Diyctus looks up from his position, where he and his wife were feeding the woman and the baby.

"Her name is 'Danae'," Diyctus said, as he rose to his feet. "And the baby is-"

"His name is 'Perseus'," Danae said. "I am…this boy's nurse."

"Who are his parents?" Polydectes asked.

"He has no parents," Danae said sadly. "At least not anymore…"

"What happened?" Diyctus asked gently.

"I had been hired to be this child's nurse, while traveling between cities, when our ship was caught in a storm. Only I and this child survived by sealing ourselves in a waterproof coffin that was reserved for royalty."

"Oh, dear," Kounelia said, wondering why Danae was not telling the truth, at least according to what her senses were telling her.

"Well, perhaps my brother and I can serve as host to you and the boy?" Polydectes asked.

"I am agreement with that, brother," Diyctus said. "What shall we do about the boy? He will need a father and mother."

Danae looks at the baby boy in her arms with an air of sadness…

"You are married to her, correct?" Danae said, as she motions towards Kounelia.

"Yes, newly married," Diyctus said with a proud smile.

"Then you and your wife shall be the parents of this child," Danae said. "I shall continue to nurse this child."

With that Danae hands the child over to Kounelia, not knowing that the wife of a fisherman was a legendary figure herself…

The years go by, and baby boy grows up to be a young man. And while Diyctus teaches the boy the family trade, his mother teaches Perseus other things.

FFFFF-FFT!

THWANG!

"Nice one, Perseus," Kounelia said, as she watches her son practice with his mother's bow and arrow. She was heavy with child, but still made sure that Perseus can learn to fish…the Amazon way.

"Thank you, Mother," Perseus said, as he goes over to retrieve his arrow. "But I still don't know why I have to learn this. I mean…fish with a bow and arrow?"

"Ah, but how will you be able to eat without a net?" Kounelia asked with a smile. "That is also why I teach you to use the spear."

"So, you were really an Amazon?" Perseus asked, as he sits down next to Kounelia, before getting some water to drink.

"Well, I was adopted into the sisterhood by the immortal queen Hippolyta herself, with the blessing of Antiope hers sister."

"Oh, I see…"

"My son, remember that family is not always about being blood related," Kounelia said. "It's also about where your heart lies…"

Kounelia touches Perseus' lightly on his chest.

"What does your heart say, Perseus?" Kounelia asked.

"That I belong here, Mother," Perseus asked.

"As long as you know where your heart lies, you will never go astray."

With that, Kounelia hugs the young Perseus.

"Now," Kounelia said, as she broke the hug. "Now, I'll teach you how to fish with a sword."

"Mother!" Perseus whined. "I just want to be a fisherman like Father."

"Son, I'm just teaching you all the methods to fish…the Amazon way, of course."

Perseus merely rolled his eyes.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: Tragedy strikes, a heritage is realized, a would-be hero gets a mentor (hint: "Wild Horse"). See then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS23: Clash of the Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and others belong to their respective owners…save for Greek lore, that's public domain (although the modern Greeks might have a say about that…no, really, they are that prideful of their heritage).**

**Note: This is a four-part story.**

**Special Note: Spoiler Alert! This story will be based upon the updated version of the movie "Clash of the Titans", with my usual twist. You've been warned.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

_Through the "mind's eye" of the immortal hero Agrippos the Rider, the curious, and quite amorous, Ms. Helena Alexandros continues to see the world of Ancient Greece as it unfolds…_

As the years continue to unfold, a boy becomes a young man. Perseus, being older and stronger, helps his adopted father Dicytus tend to the business of a fisherman. His younger sister Ichthusa (girl of the fish) was growing up to be a fine young lady. Within a few years, she would be old enough to marry, since, in ancient days, getting married young upon blossoming into womanhood was considered to be the norm. Still, her mother Kounelia didn't want her daughter to be married until the girl learned a trade that she could be used to benefit her own family, seeing that fishing was the providence of a man. That is why Kounelia took the unusual step of actually going to sea, in spite of her own fears of what lurks out in the waters, so that the girl could learn how to weave professionally back in Kounelia's home of the Kingdom of Ithaca. Kounelia, being immortal herself, lived all over the world under many guises, but it was Ithaca that she had lived the most; it was also where her other immortal companions were now. Had it not been for the advances of Poseidon, the Olympian sea god, she would have never been stuck on Cyclades to begin with. Still, surely, two decades was more than enough time to allow the sea god to forget all about her, right?

"Dear, we are ready," Dicytus said, as he goes over to his wife.

Kounelia sighs, as she reaches for her husband.

"Am I making the right decision, husband?" Kounelia asked, as Dicytus held his wife. "Maybe I should forget this…foolishness."

"Now, now," Dicytus asked. "You wanted something more for our child, correct?"

"Yes, but I fear Poseidon's wrath. Worse, I fear that you all will suffer because I refuse to submit to him."

"Dear, I have never feared the gods, even after learning who you really are."

Kounelia nods her head in reply. Early on, during Kounelia's initial stay on Cyclades, Poseidon sent a mighty quake to the island, in an effort to draw her into the ocean. Although this failed, Kounelia did use her extraordinary gifts to save innocents trapped in a crevasse that had been created by Poseidon's actions. One of those people saved was a younger Dicytus, who saw what she had done to save his people. And upon knowing this, when giving a chance to choose between having the right to rule the island and marrying this stranger, who had not been approved for marriage by his father, Dicytus choose to marry the stranger instead. Thus, Dicytus' brother Polydectes became their father's heir…

And Dicytus never regretted his decision.

"Huh. I…was surprised that you chose me, my husband," Kounelia said.

"I chose you because of your generous heart, not because of what you can do," Dicytus said. "No matter what happens from this point forward, know that I have had a satisfying life."

Kounelia smiled at the remark.

Meanwhile, Perseus was checking out his haircut, while his younger sister looked on.

"Big Brother?" asked Ichthysa, as she moved about on her brother's chair restlessly.

"What?" Perseus asked.

"Why did you cut your hair?" the teenage girl asked. "I like it long."

"Little sister, I'm a man," Perseus replied. "I'm not into primping like others. I like to keep it short and to the point."

"Huh," Ichthysa said, as she gets up. "Well, when I get married, my husband will keep his hair long."

Perseus turns towards his sister.

"You are TOO young to get married," Perseus said. "I want you to promise me to earn a skill first."

"Oh, Perseus, you sound too much like Mother."

"And she was right. Mother just wants to make sure that you can take care of yourself, that's all."

"Do you think you'll ever get married, Perseus?" Ichthysa asked.

"Eh, someday, after I earned a decent living…"

"And I am confident that you will, Perseus," said a woman, as she enters the home that belonged to Dicytus.

Perseus and Ichthysa both turn towards the woman, who has been friend to the family for years. Although older, she still carried her beauty well.

"Aunt Danae," Perseus said.

"Hi, auntie!" Ichthysa said happily.

The beautiful woman looks at the two with a half smile. For some reason, there was sadness in her eyes…

"Is there something the matter?" Perseus asked.

"No, there isn't," Danae replied. "I was just wanted to see you two off, especially Ichthysa."

"I only will be go for a little while, auntie," Ichthysa said.

"I know, but when you return, you'll be a woman, not a child. At any rate, I wanted to give you this…"

Danae gives Ichthysa a gift wrapped in silk.

"It's a pendant that my mother gave to me when I was your age," Danae said.

"Oh, thank you, auntie!" Ichthysa said, as she hugged her godmother.

"As for you, young Perseus, I want you to have this," Danae said, as she takes off a necklace that was wrapped around her neck. "This was given to me by my father, who had been…a king."

"I…I don't know what to say," Perseus said.

"Say thank you…and I will be happy."

"Okay, Aunt Danae," Perseus said, as he lowers his guard. "Thank you."

With that, Danae wraps the pendant around Perseus' neck. She then examines it as Perseus adjusts the pendant around his neck…

"It looks good on you, Perseus," Danae said. "You…you make your parents proud."

"Thanks…I guess," Perseus said. "No, I hope I do."

Danae could only smile half-heartedly.

'If only I could tell you the truth, my son,' Danae thought to herself. 'If only I could tell you about your true heritage…'

A few days later…

"Hopefully, we can get a fresh catch to sell to market, while we are in Ithaca," Dicytus said, as he spooled his line. "I don't want to come empty-handed, my dear."

Kounelia didn't respond, as she looked out towards the seas.

"Dear?"

"Hmmm?" Kounelia replied. "Oh, sorry. I'm just worried about…HIM."

"Well, we haven't had problems thus far," her husband said. "I'm sure he has a…bigger catch to obtain."

"You and you fish humor," Kounelia said.

"Hey, I have to do SOMETHING to entertain myself whenever I am out on the water."

"You know, you remind me of an old friend of mine," Kounelia said, as she sits down on a stool. "He was dashing, witty and could insult with impunity due to a combination of arrogance and confidence."

Pause.

"His name was 'Agrippos the Rider', and he was quite the lady's man in his day."

"Sounds like one of your old lovers," Dicytus said.

"Ah, don't be jealous, husband. He was my best friend, from another time and place. We would roam the heavens in search for adventure and knowledge. We would…seek out new life…and new civilizations…"

Kounelia then turns towards the distant shores of Greece.

"Then, we came to this time and place, denied from returning to the stars, and to my own time…at least for now."

"Sounds like you and Agrippos were cast down from the heavens for offending the gods."

"I don't know about the gods, but certain the Fates may have a hand in me being here…"

Kounelia holds out to hold her husband's hand.

"Then again, at least I have my own paradise here on Earth-"

"Mother…Father!" yelled their daughter.

Kounelia and Dicytus turned towards their daughter, who was standing next to her brother.

"What is it?" Dicytus asked, as he and his wife move over towards their children.

"Take a look at that, Father," Perseus said, as he points to a giant statue that overlooked the waters.

"That is a statue of Zeus, the king of the gods," Dicytus said. "But…those men…what are they doing?"

Kounelia squint her eyes, as she could see that soldiers of Argos were chipping away at the base of the statue, until-

CR-CR-CR-CRACK-!

BLOOSH!

"Those idiots," Perseus said, as he steadied himself and his sister, as the family boat is nearly swamped.

"My gods!" Diycetus said. "They are mad!"

"No," Kounelia said in fright. "We have to leave here…now!"

"Why, Mother?" Ichthysa asked.

"Zeus will know this offense, and if he does…his brother Poseidon will know as well."

Diycetus looked into his wife's eyes, and realized the truth of the matter.

"Son, we have to hoist the sails immediately," Diycetus said, as he moved to act. "Kounelia, Ichthysa: get below!"

"Dear, I can help, you know," Kounelia said, as she tried to move.

"Hon, I want you there to protect our daughter, that's why," Diycetus said firmly. He then softens his eyes.

"It'll be okay, trust me," Diycetus said with a gentle smile.

"Okay," Kounelia said, as she goes and escorts her daughter down to the hold.

Unfortunately, even as father and son attempted to raise the sails to leave the area quickly, the gods DID notice the desecration of Zeus' statue. In fact, they struck first.

FWOOSH!

"Skreeee!" screeched the first of several demonic creatures that flapped their leathery wings after bursting from the depths of the water.

"By the gods!" Dicytus said. He then turns towards his son.

"Hurry, son! Hurry-!"

By the time Dicytus' ship was beyond the straits, the demons had utterly annihilated the offending soldiers. They then merged into a singular being…

"Gnats," Hades said, as he observed his handiwork, as he moved about in a smoky mist. He then notices Dicytus's ship.

"Interesting," Hades said softly with a smirk. "It appears that one of my brother's objects of desires is present. Perhaps he will pliable to my grand plans, if I deliver HER to HIM."

Pause.

"And if my brother steps out of line, I can always direct Agrippos towards his direction."

With that, the Lord of the Underworld sent a fireball at Dicytus' ship.

FWOOSH!

"Son-!" Dicytus yelled.

"Everyone, brace for impact-!" Perseus yelled before.

BWOOSH!

Instantly, the craft breaks up, as it is engulfed by fire.

"Mother-!" Ichthysa yells, as Kounelia tried to hold her daughter. However, so disruptive was Hades' attack that Kounelia's hold on her daughter…slipped.

"Ichthysa-!" Kounelia said, as she slipped underneath the waves. However, as she tried to swim back to her family, she felt the hands, and tentacles, of a certain sea god.

"You thought I would forget about you, Theia, Titaness of the Cosmos?" Poseidon sneered. "Or do you prefer that I call you Iusasset of Heliopolis, the goddess of Bunnies?"

Pause.

"Should I call you the 'Moon Princess', Kounelia? Surely, you speaking to me underwater as a mortal speaks on land will convince you the folly of your denial."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Kounelia said. "I am just a mortal!"

"Do not lie to me, especially to a god who can gain the attention of the Fates," Poseidon said. "You are the grand-daughter of Selene, the Titaness of the Moon, and cast into the abyss of Time to the ancient world. And with you, the Moon's Sailor, as my bride, I shall chart the destiny of Man, as my brother Zeus would."

"No!" Kounelia yelled. "I would not submit to your advances!"

"Even if it means the life of your children?"

"Wh-what?"

"Your husband, Dicytus, has already fallen, destroyed by Hades' wrath, but the spark of the divine beats strong within your children. I will allow you to save them still, if you submit yourself to me."

Pause.

"Or, you will bear my mark, thanks to your defiance."

"I choose your mark, sea god," Kounelia said. "And I will save my children!"

"Then you shall have that mark," Poseidon said, as he used his tentacles to sting Kounelia's legs.

"Ah-!"

"Go!" Poseidon said. "But before long, you shall return to me, and beg for forgiveness!"

And, with that, the sea god lets Kounelia go.

"I must save my children!" Kounelia said, as she swims for her children…

A short time later, Kounelia places her son Perseu on a floating plank with his sister.

"Perseus," Kounelia said. "Are you injured?"

"I am fine," Perseus said, as he turns towards his weeping sister. "So is Ichthysa."

"Good, then we will live for your father's sake," Kounelia said, as she hops onto the plank. As she does, both Perseus and Ichthysa open their eyes wide in shock and horror.

"What is it?" Kounelia said, as she wondered why her children were staring at her in horror.

"Mother…your legs!" Ichthysa said, as she points to her mother's legs.

Kounelia looks at her legs, or what used to be legs.

"What…what?" Kounelia said, as she saw that instead of legs, she had tentacles below the waist. In the future, Kounelia would begat an aquatic race known as "octomaids", having passed on the curse to subsequent children before ending Poseidon's curse in its entirely. But for now, there was only one sensible thing to do.

"Ohhhhh…"

"Mother-!" Perseus said, as he tries to attend to his mother.

"Mother-!" Ichthysa exclaimed.

Time had no meaning, as Kounelia was wrapped in the darkness of her mind. She failed her husband, and now she was no longer able to see that her children will live productive lives…

_Usagi…_

Silence.

_Usagi…_

Slowly, the events of recent past replay themselves, until a bright light was shown in her mind.

FLASH!

Kounelia opens her eyes, and sees a familiar face smiling down on her.

"[R-Ranma]?" Kounelia said in her native tongue.

"[I'm here, Usako]," Agrippos replied likewise with a gentle smile. "[Just rest]."

Kounelia's eyes closed, as she drifted off to sleep.

"Is this…wise?" said a woman who stood next to Agrippos. "We only have very little time to avert the wrath of the gods."

"Going through her mind using an alien 'Mind Meld Technique', in order to get Kounelia to awaken is a tiring affair," Agrippos said, as he gets up to allow the hand-maidens of the royal family of Argos to attend to Kounelia's needs. "Besides, I had to learn what Poseidon did to her, in order to help her with her…condition."

"And then what?"

"We create a cure, or a close approximate. I've already sent a messenger back to Ithaca for advice on this subject."

"But…what about Perseus and his sister?" the dark-haired beauty said with worry.

"Io, you worry too much," Agrippos said. "Ichthysa will remain here for now, where she can be safe…for however long that is. In the mean time, I will train the boy for his destiny."

"Even if it means his death?"

Agrippos gave Io, another immortal, a cocky grin.

"I don't intend to allow the children—adopted or otherwise—of my best friend to perish without being fully prepared, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Next Time: A brief look at how Agrippos the Rider got involved with the beautiful immortal Io, and then the quest begins. See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS23: Clash of the Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and others belong to their respective owners…save for Greek lore, that's public domain (although the modern Greeks might have a say about that…no, really, they are that prideful of their heritage).**

**Note: This is a four-part story.**

**Special Note: Spoiler Alert! This story will be based upon the updated version of the movie "Clash of the Titans", with my usual twist. You've been warned.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

As Agrippos looks at his long time friend, he recalls the events that led to what is going on this day…

FLASHBACK!

1667 BCE: Thebes, Egypt.

Aggripos the Rider was traveling to Egypt, from Ithica, Greece, when he sees a cloud attacking a woman.

"Help!" the woman yelled, as her clothes were being removed by the cloud.

Agrippos stares at what was going on, as he extends his senses.

"That's no cloud or mist," Agrippos said, as he gathered heat within is hands. He then solidifies the flames into a plasma sphere.

"Huh!" Agrippos said, as he tosses the plasma sphere into the cloud's center mass…

POOF!

"Arrrgh!" said a bearded man, as he falls to the ground.

The woman immediately huddles towards Agrippos for protection.

"Who dares attacks Zeus, King of the Gods?" the man bellowed, as he appeared larger than life.

"That would be me," Agrippos said.

"Then you shall pay for your insolence!" Zeus said, as he threw a lightning bolt at Aggripos.

BA-THOOM!

The woman expected to be killed, then and there. However, that was not to be the case.

SNATCH!

Agrippos caught the lightning bolt, and solidify it into a jagged lightning rod that was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Thanks," Agrippos said, as he placed the rod in his pack.

"Who ARE you?" Zeus said out of concern.

"You know, after everything we've gone through, you don't remember who I am?" Agrippos said.

Zeus blinks for a moment before realizing that he was speaking to the mortal guise of-

"Izanagi," Zeus replied.

"Gee, you think?" Agrippos said. "And here I thought I was your friend…"

"That will be dependent upon whether or not you give my prize to me-"

"Please!" the woman said. "I don't want to be his! I just want to be with my family…"

Agrippos curled his lips. Taken a woman as a trophy was par for the course in this time. However, he wasn't from this time…

"I claim the woman for myself…as her protector," Agrippos said. "And, if I recall, you still owe me a favor, Olympian."

"So be it," Zeus said, as he backed away. "She is yours. But my favor to you has been paid…"

Zeus then turned towards the woman.

"Because you spurned my advances, I curse you with the 'Curse of the Undying'," Zeus said. "May you outlive humanity itself!"

With that, Zeus turns into great eagle, and flies away…

Agrippos turns towards the woman.

"You okay?" Agrippos asked gently.

"He…touched me," the woman said.

"What is your name?"

"My name…is Io of Argos," the woman said. "I was a priestess for the goddess Hera, when I was absconded to this land. I had previously been turned into a heifer, so that I could be hidden until Lord Zeus could have his way with me…"

Pause.

"And because of him, I am now defiled, and can no longer serve the Queen of the Gods…"

Io began crying, as Agrippos comforted the woman.

"Don't worry, Io," Agrippos said. "I'll take care of ya, until you get back on your feet…"

After given birth to her son, who would sire heroes in the Ancient World, Agrippos and Io would have several adventures. This would include making sure that Perseus would not be killed by her mother's father. Perseus, son of Zeus, and his mother Danae, were exiled from their home of Argos. For the most part, Agrippos and Io were lovers, but respected each other as equals…

END FLASHBACK!

Kounelia opened her eyes, realizing that she was on land; she also felt uncomfortable…

"Usagi," said a familiar voice.

Kounelia focused on the owner of the voice…

"R-Ranma?" Kounelia asked hesitantly. "Is that…you?"

"Aye, it is," Agrippos said with a smile.

Kounelia nods her head…

"Wait!" Kounelia said, as she suddenly tried to get up. "My children-!"

"Usagi, calm down-"

"No, I must get to them!" Kounelia said, as she tried to get up, only to fall down onto the floor.

THUNK!

"My…my legs!" Kounelia said, as she looked at her "legs".

The lower half of her body was octopus.

"Ahhhhh!" Kounelia screamed.

"Usagi, calm down!" Agrippos said, as he held his friend tightly.

Kounelia sobs, as her tentacle legs fluttered…

Later, Agrippos consults with Io, as well as Perseus.

"So, you're Kounelia's kid," Agrippos said, as he sized up the young man.

"Aye," Perseus said. "What's it to you?"

There was a moment of silence between Agrippos and Perseus. Io wasn't sure what to make of this, other than male bravado.

"Kounelia did a good job, then," Agrippos said with a smile.

Io relaxed for a moment.

"Since we are trying to get familiar with each other, then answer this," Perseus said. "Why did Hades have to attack my family?"

"Because the Olympians are cruel," Io said.

"And they are jerks, as well," Agrippos said. "Right now, I'm more concerned about you and your sister Ichthysa."

"Your mother had to choose between saving you and your sister, and your adopted father Dicytus," Io said. "She chose to be cursed in the process in order to save lives."

"My mother was cursed because of me and my sister," Perseus said, as he looks away. He leans on a wall, and balled his fists in anger and frustration…

"Actually, that may be…mitigated somewhat," Io said, as she turned towards Agrippos.

"How?" Agrippos asked.

"You have a cursed form, correct?" Io asked.

"You know this already, Io."

"I have been in consultation with various viziers and sorcerers for a cure-"

Just then, a mechanical owl flies through the room's main window and lands on a heavy, wooden perch.

"What creature is that?" Perseus asked fearfully.

"That's 'Bubo'," Agrippos said, as Io goes over to the mechanical construct.

"What?"

"Bubo was a gift from Hephaestus, the Smith God," Io said, as she opened its chest to retrieve a parchment. "It can record whatever it hears…"

"Sounds like a waste of time, if you ask me," Perseus said, as Io read the parchment.

"Perhaps not," Io said, as she hands the note to Agrippos, who quickly reads it…

"Well?" Perseus asked.

"Well, I don't want to do it, but this 'suggestion' may be the only way to help mitigate Kounelia's condition," Agrippos condition.

"Well, then do it," Perseus said. "If I have to fight you, I will. If I have to beg, I will. Whatever it takes, help my mother."

"Take it easy, kid," Agrippos said. "Your mother is my best friend. I will do what I must…"

Agrippos turns towards Io.

"And Io will help."

A little bit later, Agrippos, now "Agrippa", which surprised Perseus to no end, was wading in the same pool of water as Kounelia.

"If my incantations work, we will have a workable situation," Io said.

"Ranma, you don't have to do this," Kounelia said.

"Usagi, be quiet," Agrippa said. "Since my curse and element is water, Io will transfer part of your curse unto me. Then, that'll give you the means of walking on land at will."

"So, this will work?" Perseus asked.

"There is only way to find out," Io said, as she began her spell incantation. She called upon Oceanus, the Titan of the Oceans, to make the spell work. And then-

FLASH!

It was done.

"I…I do not feel any change," Kounelia said.

"But I do," Agrippa said, as she flicked her fish tail.

"Oh, dear," Kounelia said.

"Then you have failed, Io," Perseus said.

"No, I have not failed," Io said with a knowing smile. "Agrippa, Kounelia…you can step unto ground. Just do so as you think on your feet…"

"You're ready?" Agrippa asked, as she held Kounelia's hand.

"I am," Kounelia replied.

"Okay, on a count of three," Agrippa said. "One, two, and three…"

Agrippa and Kounelia rose from the waters. When that happened, their lower bodies turned human.

"I'm…normal?" Kounelia said happily.

"Only if you wish it," Io said with a smile. "From this day forth, you can choose to be of the sea whenever you two are in water."

"I'm glad to hear that," Agrippa said.

"Thanks, Ranma," Kounelia said, as she hugged her best friend.

"Um, I guess I should be going," Perseus said with a blush.

"Come here, my son," Kounelia said.

"Um…"

"Your lower body is human," Io said knowingly.

Kounelia did not understand at first, until she felt a draft.

"Eeep!" Kounelia said, as she immediately hopped back in the water.

"Heh," Agrippos said, as he returned to normal. Luckily, he had a waist cloth on him during this incident.

"BEEE-BOOB!" Bubo said.

"You said, Bubo," Agrippos replied, causing Io to shake her head in bemusement.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS23: Clash of the Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and others belong to their respective owners…save for Greek lore, that's public domain (although the modern Greeks might have a say about that…no, really, they are that prideful of their heritage).**

**Note: This is a limited series.**

**Special Note: For clarification, "Agrippos" (He of the Horse) = Ranma Saotome and Kounelia (She of the Rabbit) = Usagi Tsukino. Generally speaking, as time travelers, Ranma and Usagi try to fit in, so that they don't attract attention. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

**

* * *

**

With Kounelia and Agrippos back to normal, the family wanted to relax amongst themselves, rather than celebrate the latest edicts of the King of Argos. Besides, Kounelia, Perseus and Ichthysa wanted to take the time to mourn for the loss Dicytus. So, by the sea, the family paid their respects by beginning the mourning process…

"Such an interesting family, Agrippos," Io said, as she wrapped her shawl around her person.

"Indeed," Agrippos said, as he fastened his cloak unto his person. "And you know why?"

"Why is that, My Lord?"

"Because of THAT woman right there," Agrippos said, as he points to Kounelia.

"Ah," Io said. "She came where you came from."

"Yep. We helped each other become better people, long before coming here."

There was a moment of silence, as Ichthysa places a small boat, which held a wick and lamp oil within, unto the water by the dock…

"Agrippos, you remember that Perseus must face his destiny as a hero, correct?" Io said, as she turned towards Agrippos said.

"I know," Agrippos said. "I'll talk to Perseus tomorrow-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" someone screamed.

All eyes turned towards the palace, where the festivities were taking place.

"What the blazes is that?" Perseus said, as Kounelia held her daughter to her person.

"I sense the presence of a god amongst the guests," Io said.

"Those…bastards!" Perseus said, a he ran to the palace.

"Son, wait-!" Kounelia said.

Agrippos turned towards Io, and then at Kounelia and her daughter.

"Wait right here," Agrippos said, as he runs after Perseus.

"Mother, will big brother be alright?" Ichthysa asked fearfully.

"As long as Ranma is here, yes," Agrippos said with reassurance, while she held her daughter…

Agrippos arrives to see Hades, the Olympian god of the Underworld, hovering over a woman. Perseus stands ready to deal with the god.

"What's going on?" Agrippos asked Perseus, who appeared to be transfixed on Hades.

"I don't know," Perseus replied, before a beautiful, young woman came running up to Agrippos.

"Lord Agrippos, thank the gods you are here," said the woman.

"Princess Andromeda, what happened?" Agrippos asked.

As if on cue, Hades turns towards Agrippos.

"You," Hades said, as he floated over towards Agrippos. Everyone, save for Agrippos and Perseus, cowered in fright.

"How well are you, brother?" Hades asked.

"'Brother'?" Perseus asked, as he turns towards Agrippos. "YOU are Lord Hades' brother?"

"Figuratively speaking," Agrippos said. "I fought on your family's side during the war against the Titans."

"You…are a god, uncle?" Andromeda asked. Agrippos was a family friend, having fought along the side of the king of Argos, when the king and his brother fought for control of the throne of Argos…

"I'm something more," Agrippos said. "But that aspect of my character can be discussed later."

"Quite right," Hades said, as he turned towards Andromeda. "I took away your parents' lives for believing that they were better than the gods."

"How…dare you-?" Andromeda said angrily, as Hades raised right index finger to silence the princess of Argos.

"Ah, but there's more. The gods demand a sacrifice, in lieu of the destruction of this city."

"What are you talking about?" Agrippos asked.

"Brother Poseidon will release one of my children to destroy this city in ten days time, unless the princess sacrifices herself to him."

"You're not talking about…HIM, are you?" Agrippos asked.

"Yes, and I know that you now know the serious nature of this situation."

"I will stop you," Agrippos said.

"And I, as well," said Perseus, as he steps forth.

Hades turns to look at the scion of Zeus.

"You wish to challenge the will of the gods, boy?" Hades asked.

"I will challenge anyone who does harm just because they happen to be in a bad mood," Perseus said. "That is the way of tyrants."

"I see. Very well, you AND Agrippos both may challenge the will of Olympus…"

Hades rose in the air.

"But, my words stand. Either Andromeda sacrifices her life to the monster that will be sent to destroy fair Argos, or Argos will be no more…"

Pause.

"SO SAY THE GODS!"

FWOOSH!

And thus, Hades was gone.

"Well, that went well," Agrippos said sarcastically, as Andromeda runs over to the prone bodies of her parents.

"Why didn't you do anything about HIM?" Perseus asked.

"Because these lands are in the domain of the Olympians, and thus have an advantage power-wise," Agrippos said. "Besides, I'm not as strong as I used to be."

"But, you are strong enough," said Io, as she enters the throne room with Kounelia and Ichthysa. "If we are to stop the monster, we would need to find the means to stop him permanently."

"Who?" Perseus asked.

"The Kraken, that's who," Agrippos said. "But, we should consult the Norns for help."

"Then I will come with you," Perseus asked.

"You're sure, my son?" Kounelia asked, as she places a hand on Perseus' left facial cheek. "You are not a warrior."

"But you gave me the tools to be a warrior."

Kounelia nods her head. She then turns towards Agrippos.

"Ranma, make sure that my son is trained for his quest," Kounelia said.

"Alright, but I ain't going to baby him."

"I don't need to be babied."

"And I will come along, as well," Io said.

"Then you will need an armed guard," said King Cepheus, king of Argos, who was barely standing up, after almost being aged to death, and was being helped by an aide.

"Sir, with all due respect, where we would need to go is dangerous, and you already lost some of your best warriors to Hades," Agrippos said. "Besides, I only need myself, Perseus, Io-"

"And me," Kounelia said, as she stepped forth.

"Mother?" Perseus said.

"Agrippos wasn't the only one who knows of the Kraken," Kounelia said.

"Mommy, don't go," Ichthysa said.

"Honey, I want to make sure that your brother makes it back home, okay?" Kounelia said. "And…I want to honor your father."

"Then I will watch over your daughter, Lady Kounelia," Cepheus said. "We will use your mechanical bird to keep in contact."

"Very well," Agrippos said. "Then, we are off…"

And thus, the quest for the Norns begins in earnest.

Meanwhile, in a place underneath the city, a man shrouded in a cloak receives a visitor…

"I want you to stop Agrippos and his quest to save this city," Hades said.

"Why should I?" said the man, as he continued to feed his pet rats. "Agrippos did me no wrong."

"What if I say that Perseus will be with him?"

"What did you say?" the man said angrily.

"I said Perseus will be with Agrippos on his quest."

The man removes his cloak, showing off his partially monstrous form.

"He is the reason I am like this!" the man said

"Then, allow me to give you the power to destroy Perseus, but only if you are willing to destroy Agrippos and the rest of his party."

"I will, if you promise me to make me a complete man again," the man said.

"It shall be done, Acrisius," Hades said, as he fused his essence into the former king of Argos.

"Argh!" Acrisius screamed.

FWOOSH!

Now, Acrisius was bigger and stronger, but still monstrous.

"From this day forth, you shall be known as…Calibos the Hunter, and slayer of men," Hades said. "Go forth and due my bidding, and you shall be justly rewarded…"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS23: Clash of the Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and others belong to their respective owners…save for Greek lore, that's public domain (although the modern Greeks might have a say about that…no, really, they are that prideful of their heritage).**

**Note: This is a four-part story.**

**Special Note: For clarification, "Agrippos" (He of the Horse) = Ranma Saotome and Kounelia (She of the Rabbit) = Usagi Tsukino. Generally speaking, as time travelers, Ranma and Usagi try to fit in, so that they don't attract attention. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5**

**

* * *

**

Hours later, Perseus and company prepare to leave the city of Argos.

"You got everything?" Kounelia said, as she goes over her son's gear.

"Mother, I know how to dress myself," Perseus said with annoyance. "And I know how to put away my weapon."

Pause.

"You did teach me how, when I was a boy, you know."

"I…I know," Kounelia said with a sad sigh. "I know that you can take care of yourself, since you are a…demi-god."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that you have a potential for greatness," Io said serenely. "How that greatness will manifest, is up to you."

"I see…"

"However, before we get to that point, I got to see how good you are with a sword," Agrippos said.

"I'm good enough," Perseus said, as he draws his sword. He flips it around, twirls it, and then takes a couple swings before returning it into its sheath.

"See?"

"Not bad," Agrippos said, as he strokes his chin approvingly. "But where we're going, you'll have to do better than that…"

Perseus looks at Agrippos in disbelief, as Kounelia gently pats her adopted son's left shoulder.

"Don't mind Ranma," Kounelia said. "He just wants to make sure you make it through this quest."

"You think the journey will be dangerous, Mother?" Perseus asked.

"A quest is never without peril," Io said. "You would be wise to be armed both mentality and physically."

"You don't seem to be armed," Perseus replied.

"I have my…ways."

"Huh, I see…"

Upon leaving the city of Argos, the intrepid travelers run into two Persians.

"Heeeey!" said a bearded, portly man who carried a pack. "We want to come with ya!"

"Huh?" Perseus replied.

"We heard that you are on a quest, yes?" said the portly man's thinner companion.

"Look, we don't have time for this," Agrippos said, as he and his companions continued to move through the throng of people that were in the market. They were there to pick up some supplies before leaving the city…

"Ranma, maybe we can use them as fodder," Kounelia said jokingly.

"Fodder, no," said the portly man. "Hunters, we are!"

"And tracker, too!" said the thinner companion. "Tamers of both animals and monsters, we are."

"You're Persian," Io said.

"Aye," said the portly man. "I am 'Kucuk'."

"And I am 'Ozal'," said the thinner man.

"And you two want to travel with us?" Kounelia asked.

"Yes, beautiful lady," said Kucuk.

"I like him," Kounelia said. "We should let him, and his friend, come with us."

"You WOULD like that, huh?" Agrippos said, as he turns his full attention fully towards Kucuk and Ozal. "Okay, you can come, but you pull your own weight."

"Of course," Kucuk said.

"You won't regret it…"

"Alright, let's get this journey going," Perseus said, as he turns towards the exit gate of the city.

"He appears to be angry," Io said, as she turns towards Kounelia, as she whispered into Kounelia said.

Kounelia turns to look at Io.

"Considering what Perseus has lost, why wouldn't he?" Kounelia said. "You've been around for a long time and seen death. HE hasn't, okay?"

"…"

Just as the group was about to leave, a familiar voice calls the group from behind, forcing the group to turn towards the source of the voice…

"Andromeda?" Perseus asked, as the princess walks up, while a hand-maiden was not far behind.

"I wanted to give you this, before everyone left the city," said Andromeda, as she presents a locket of hair that was tied together by a thin strand of gold, and attached to a necklace. "I know that I can't come with you, but I want to think that I am with you on your journey."

Perseus hesitantly took the necklace and looks at it.

"Um, thanks," Perseus said, as he tied it on his neck. "I will wear it proudly."

"Looks like Perseus has a girlfriend," Agrippos said.

"I'm so proud of him," Kounelia said, as her eyes dewed a bit.

"The scion of Zeus is certainly his father's son in this regard," Io said. "Hopefully, Perseus won't be just like Zeus."

"Bite your tongue, Io," Konelia said. "Dicytus raised him right."

"I stand corrected…"

And that was that.

A day later, Perseus and company were heading north, in order to consult with the so-called "Stygian Witches". Only they knew the secret as to how to defeat the Kraken…

"Don't you know, Ranma?" Kounelia asked, as she walked along Agrippos' side. "I mean, you were Zeus' 'buddy', and all."

"I was too busy taking down Atlas," Agrippos said.

"Wait a minute, you fought on Zeus' side?" Perseus asked.

"Yep, a long time ago," Agrippos replied.

"Surely, you can petition Lord Zeus to stay his hand," Io said.

Agrippos turns towards the immortal nymph.

"Io, this is Zeus we're talking about," Agrippos said. "He hasn't quite forgiven me for running interference, remember?"

"Oh, yes…"

"We should rest, and gather more supplies," Ozul said, as he lowered his pack unto the ground.

"After we leave this forest, we have to cross the desert," Kucuk said grimly.

"And straight into harpy country," Agrippos said as he makes a face. "Gods, I hate harpies."

"They are just wild women with wings," Kounelia said. "And bird feet."

"Are you afraid of the challenge?" Io said with a knowing smile.

"That's not the kind of challenge I want, you know," Agrippos said.

"What challenge are you referring to?" Perseus asked.

"Lord Ranma is something of a 'lady's man'," Io said. "The goddess Aphrodite has blessed him thusly."

"Oh."

"Unfortunately, I tend to attract female monsters as well," Agrippos said with a sigh.

"The dealing with the Stygian Witches will be easy then," Kounelia said.

"Ha, ha, very funny…"

As the group sets up camp, Perseus decided to wonder off on his own. His mind was still in a whirl over the events of the past few days.

'Me, the scion of Zeus,' Perseus said, as he leans on a tree. 'I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse…'

Just then, Perseus notices a light shining with a grove of trees, followed by a beautiful, red-haired woman, his mother Kounelia and Io, who were entering the grove. All three were dressed in regal Olympian gowns…

Curious, the champion of Argos discreetly follows the women into the grove…

"I'm surprised you decided to petition the gods in this way, Agrippa," said a dark-haired woman, who was practically illuminating, as she pets a winged horse. In fact, the entire grove had a herd of winged horses (called a "Pegasus")…

"Athena, considering the fact that your father will attempt to kill me on sight, I thought that it would be best be a woman in disguise," Agrippa replied, as she tried to avoid getting nuzzled by another Pegasus. "As far as your father is concerned, I am one of your servants."

"And a lovely one at that," Athena said with a smirk.

"We requested this audience in order to better aid our quest," Io said.

"I don't want my son to die, Athena," Kounelia said.

"I have the same sentiment, Moon Princess," Athena said. "Therefore, I shall provide your son Perseus these gifts…"

Athena presents a polished shield, and a sword's handle.

"That's it?" Agrippa asked.

"The gods help those who help themselves-"

"Does this include revenge?" Perseus said, as he steps out into the open.

"Perseus!" Kounelia exclaimed.

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS23: Clash of the Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and others belong to their respective owners…save for Greek lore, that's public domain (although the modern Greeks might have a say about that…no, really, they are that prideful of their heritage).**

**Note: This is a six-part story.**

**Special Note: For clarification, "Agrippos" (He of the Horse) = Ranma Saotome and Kounelia (She of the Rabbit) = Usagi Tsukino. Generally speaking, as time travelers, Ranma and Usagi try to fit in, so that they don't attract attention. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 6**

**

* * *

**

Athena turns to see the scion of Zeus.

"Ah, brother Perseus," Athena smirked. "You've survived your journey thus far."

"A combination of luck and will," Perseus said. "Answer my question."

"If you seek revenge on the gods, well, that is your prerogative. But know this: you will tread on dangerous ground."

"Athena, do not threaten my son," Kounelia said.

"I am not threatening Perseus; I am stating that the life of a hero is fraught with peril."

"Well, we appreciate your help, Athena," Agrippa said.

"I appreciate that, avatar of Chaos," Athena said, as she goes up the Agrippa. "I hope my blessings will guide you to victory…"

Athena kisses Agrippa on the cheek, causing Agrippa to blush.

"Careful, lord of Chaos," Io said with a smirk. "Sheath your sword- wait. You don't have a sword at the moment."

"Very funny, Io," Agrippa said.

Athena turns towards Perseus.

"May you live in interesting times, younger brother," Athena said with a wink and a smile, before she stepped into a ray of light, and disappears.

Perseus turns towards Agrippa.

"So, what's the meaning of this?" Perseus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Goddess stuff, you know?" Agrippa said. "Anyway, I will give you my gift..."

Agrippa places her fingers on her mouth, and whistled. The sound echoed throughout the valley, until a black, flying steed lands amongst the flock of other flying horses.

"Whoa," Perseus said, as he cautiously approached the animal, as Agrippa calmed it down.

"As the goddess of horses, I can command a herd of these creatures," Agrippa said, as she fed the Pegasus a carrot. "But you have to bond with him."

"So, I make it my pet?"

"You don't make pets of these magnificent creatures. If anything, they see people have their pets."

"Yeah, right," Perseus scoffs.

The winged stallion replies by flapping his wings, knocking the scion of Zeus down on the ground.

"Oof!"

"It appears that this magnificent beast disagrees," Io said with a chuckle, as Kounelia helped her son up.

"Humph," Perseus said.

"Perseus, you'll need a partner, if you want to stop the Kraken," Agrippa said. "I would highly recommend you not give away the gifts that are being offered to you."

"But they're from the gods! They caused my father's death!"

"Perseus, a gift is a gift," Kounelia said gently. "I beg you to use the gifts of the gods to defeat the god responsible for what was done to Dictys"

"Why can't you and Agrippos…Agrippa do something about it?"

"Because the gods, unlike mortals, are bound by the rules set forth by the Cosmos," Io said. "We can help you on your quest, but it will be you, and you alone who will have to defeat the Kraken, and his creator."

"So, it's all up to me, eh?" Perseus said with a smirk.

"You got it, kiddo," Agrippa said. "That's why I wanted to make sure that you are ready to deal with the threats that lie head. Physically, you're more than a match to take on any man. Monsters and gods? THAT is the burning question."

"Is that a fact?" Perseus said, as he goes over to pet the black Pegasus. "Well, then I will have to get used to having a partner then…"

After Perseus bonded with his Pegasus, whom he named "Spyros", the party continues on their trek, only to run into the avatar of Hades…

"Come here, wench!" said the demonic Calibos, as he knocks Io to the ground. She had stopped to bathe, when the former king of Argos attacked her.

"Ah!" Io yelled in surprise. "Agrippos!"

Agrippos (aka "Ranma") turn from stripping game of their fur for food with the hunters/trackers Kucuk and Ozal, when he heard Io's scream.

"Damn it," Ranma said, as he hurriedly gets up and get his sword. He turns towards his new friend.

"We're coming with you," Ozal said.

"Stay here; I'll be right back," Ranma said, as he ran off to find Io…

A minute later, after running up a hill and down to the river, Ranma sees a demon holding an unconscious Io.

"What in the hell?" Ranma said.

"So, Agrippos, I knew I'd see you again," Calibos said with a sneer. "Pardon me, if I do this…"

Io is tossed over the side, and into the rushing river.

"No!" Ranma said, as he ran past Calibos and dives into the river after Io.

"Hahaha!" Calibos laughed, as he turns towards the encampment. "Now, to kill Perseus…"

Eventually, Ranma caught up with Io, and pulls her to shore.

"Io, you okay?" Ranma asked.

"I'm fine, but Calibos is going to assassinate Perseus!" Io said. "And Agrippos…he's an old friend of yours."

"Who?" Ranma said with a frown.

Io quickly tells Calibos who he really was, and why he is after Perseus.

"Damn it," Ranma said, as he helps Io to his feet. He then squats.

"Get on my back, Io," Ranma said.

"But Perseus-?"

"Kounelia can help him until we intercept Calibos," Ranma said, as Io gets on his back.

"You know, I like this," Io said with a grin.

"You would," Ranma replied, before he takes off with Io on his back…

When they arrive, they see Kounelia on the ground, with Ozal and Kucuk, while Calibos was in a pitched battle.

"Acrisius!" Ranma yelled.

Distracted, Calibos gets his hand cut off by Perseus.

"Arrrgh!" Calibos said, as he begins to run away towards the desert, spilling blood along the way.

"Agrippos…Io," Perseus said, as he helps his mother up.

"You guys okay?" Ranma said, as he drops Io onto her feet.

"I am, but Mother..."

"I'm okay," Kounelia (aka "Usagi") said, as he shook her head. "Was caught off guard…"

"What are we going to do?" Ozal asked.

"We go after Calibos," Ranma said, as he looks around the camp.

"What about our stuff?" Usagi asked.

"We'll catch up later," Io said, as she looks around the destroyed camp site. "You go with Agrippos and your son."

"Then, let's get that guy," Perseus said, as he takes off for the desert.

"Head strong, isn't he?" Kucuk said.

"You have no idea," Ranma said, as he took off after Perseus.

"Hey, wait up!" Usagi yelled, as she ran after her old friend and son…

After a quick sprint, the trio came upon some ruins.

"You think he's hiding around here?" Perseus asked.

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this," Ranma said, as he looks about.

"I think we're being watched," Usagi said.

"Duh," Ranma replied.

"Well, I'm just trying, you know!" Usagi yelled.

Just then, a gaggle of harpies come swooping down.

"Skreee!" screeched the harpies.

"Incoming!" Ranma yelled.

"I wanted to get these bird-women for the longest!" Perseus said, as he prepares for a counter strike…

Usagi was grabbed from the behind, and was touched inappropriately.  
"Ah!" Usagi yelled. "Get it off of me-!"

"Mother!" Perseus said, as he was about to help Kounelia.

"Worry about yourself, Perseus," Ranma said.

"But-"

"She knows what to do!" Ranma said, he stepped forward, and twirled while slicing one of the harpies down in half.

Meanwhile, Usagi gathers her wits about her. She ignores the comfortable while she uses her sword to put her harpy off-kilter. At the same time, the Moon Princess touches the harpy on her head, and whispers into her ear.

"I am in control now, she-monster," Usagi said, as she uses Domination, learned from her years as a student of the Vulcans, the Bene Gesserit and the Jedi (and Sith) orders.

"Skrreee?" the harpy said in a confused manner.

"Yes, so call off your sisters."

"Skree," the harpy complied, as she sets Usagi down…

After the harpies leave, Perseus and the others relaxes a bit, just in time for the others to arrive.

"I see that you were successful," Io said with a smile.

"So far," Perseus said, as he leans his head on the column.

"Well, just don't relax just yet," Ranma said, as he points to a bunch of giant scorpions coming over the ridge. "We ain't done yet."

"Well, look at it this way," Usagi said. "At least it can't get any worse."

"Don't jinx us, 'Bunny'," Ranma said, as he charges forward to deal with the first giant scorpion.

"'Don't jinx us, he says," Perseus said, as he shook his head, before following his mentor into battle…

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRTSS23: Clash of the Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and others belong to their respective owners…save for Greek lore, that's public domain (although the modern Greeks might have a say about that…no, really, they are that prideful of their heritage).**

**Note: This is a seven-part story.**

**Special Note: For clarification, "Agrippos" (He of the Horse) = Ranma Saotome and Kounelia (She of the Rabbit) = Usagi Tsukino. Generally speaking, as time travelers, Ranma and Usagi try to fit in, so that they don't attract attention. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7**

**

* * *

**

During the course of the battle, the mysterious 'Djinn', men who forsook their humanity to become elemental beings for the sake of immortality, intervened. Later, what remained of the scorpions was quickly domesticated by Kucuk and Ozal. Now, they could make the journey to see the Fates.

"Now, this is what I'm talking about," Usagi said, as she relaxed, as her "ride" went about its business. "I feel like…a princess. Heh."

"Well, don't get too lazy," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes. "We still have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah," Usagi said sadly.

"What?"

"I miss Dictys, Ranma," Usagi said with a sniff. "I was dedicating myself to be his wife until the day he died a mortal death, but I never thought that day would come early."

Ranma goes over to hug his long-time friend…and sometime lover.

"Don't worry, Bunny," Ranma said. "Poseidon and Hades will get theirs soon enough."

"I hope you're right, Ranma," Usagi said in Ranma's arms. "I hope you're right…"

Soon, Perseus and his party arrive to see the Fates, somewhere in the far north of Greece.

"I thought you three were a bunch of hags with one eye and tooth," Perseus said.

"Oh, that's just theatrics," Skuld said.

"Oh, we disguise ourselves normally, since we don't want people coming here unless they absolutely have to," said Belldandy said. "But when we heard that Lord Ranma was going to be here, we decided to be ourselves for once."

"Who?"

"Nevermind that," Ranma said. "So, you got anything that can help us defeat the Kraken?"

"Perhaps Usagi's cooking?" Urd said jokingly.

"Very funny, Urd," Usagi replied, before she stuck out her tongue.

"Please, you must assist us, Great Ones," Io asked.

"Let's see," Belldandy said, as she raised her orb. It looked like a giant eye, but was actually a projector that was fed information from the Yggsdrasil Tree System.

"The one thing that can destroy the Kraken is the gaze of Medusa, a cursed Gorgon," Belldandy said, as she shows a picture Medusa, who looked rather normal.

"She looks normal," said Io.

"She looks beautiful," Kucuk said.

"Wait, isn't she suppose to be hideous or something?" Perseus asked.

"That's is why we don't have her visage, when she fled to Hades to dwell in the Temple of Persephone," Urd said. "Poor thing."

"We believe that even her image can't be duplicated without risk," Skuld said. "Nevertheless, you must get her help."

"But what if she refuses?" Ozal asked.

"Then, we take her head anyway," Perseus said.

"Perseus!" Usagi admonished.

"What? She's monster."

"She was human who was cursed by Athena, for having an affair with the Lord of the Seas in her own temple," Io said. "She is no longer human, at any rate, and has become very formidable in the process."

"I'm not going to let her die just because of what the gods do to get their jollies off," Ranma said.

"But you are a god," Perseus said. "You can't interfere."

"Only as Agrippa," Ranma replied. "I am mortal—a demi-god—just like you, kid."

"Humph."

"Well, I don't want Medusa to die, just so that we can save Argos," Usagi said. "We have to find a way."

"What makes you think she will be cooperative?" Io asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find a way to get her help."

"Maybe there is a way," Ranma said, as he turns towards Belldandy. "Bell, do you have more than one of those things?"

"Well, no, but if you need it…"

"I do," Ranma said. "Just tell me how to use it."

"As you wish…"

"What is your plan, Lord Agrippos?" Io asked.

"Sort of," Ranma said, as he takes a look at the eye.

"'Sort of'?" Perseus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I like to think I am spontaneous."

"Then why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret hearing those words…"

With the business with the Fates concluded, Kucuk and Ozal depart, feeling that their talents were no longer needed.

"Besides, we're monster hunters, not fighters of the undead," Kucuk replied.

"Well, thanks for all that you have done," Perseus said.

"Just tell us what happens when you make it back from the Underworld," Ozal said with a broad smile.

"Yeah, if that happens," Ranma said with a smirk.

After separating, Perseus' party travels to the Land of the Dead. They arrive at the entrance with hesitance.

"Nervous?" Perseus asked Ranma, as he scans the entrance, while Usagi, Io and their djinn guide, left behind by his brethren to help Perseus on his quest, mulled about.

"No," Ranma said, as he continues his scan. "Just assessing the situation…"

"Seems like you know your way around this place."

"He is a frequent tourist," said a bearded man, as he walks down a lonely path form the other side. He wore some plain robes, used to hide his magnificence.

"Speak of the devil," Ranma said.

"More like god," Zeus said. He then turns towards Perseus.

"Son."

"You're not my father, king of Olympus," Perseus said.

"Nevertheless, I implore you to not face this creature," Zeus said.

"You know I can't do that, 'Father'," Perseus said. "And besides, I wouldn't be doing this had your brothers not have attacked my family."

"That, I apologize for," Zeus said, as he flips a gold coin to his son. "Then, you have my blessing, for the Ferryman."

"Thank you, I think…"

Zeus turns towards Ranma.

"I will hold YOU responsible for my son's welfare," Zeus said.

"I'm helping him for his sake, not yours," Ranma said.

"Then we are in agreement…"

Once the party enters the entrance to the Underworld, Perseus and company hitch a ride across the River Styx.

"Creepy," Usagi said, as she leans on 'Hakeem', the name of their Djinn friend.

"Grrrrr," Hakeem growled, as his weird, glowing blue eyes. He then places a hand on her forehead.

"I…I see," Usagi said, as she sighed. She realized that although her flesh was different from Hakeem's, they were both long-lived.

"We are more alike than not…"

Meanwhile, Io brings Perseus down below the bowels of the Ferryman's ship.

"I wanted to have some quality time with you, before you deal with Medusa," Io said, as she pulls Perseus down on a bed of gold coins.

"I thought you were Agrippos' woman," Perseus said.

"I am my own woman," Io said, as she began to kiss Perseus.

Perseus hesitated at first before going full bore…

Suddenly, a blade narrowly misses Perseus' head.

"What the hell is that?" Perseus asked in surprise. He looks around and sees nothing.

"It appears we have an intruder," Io said coyly.

Perseus looks around, and notices shadows moving.

"I have you!" Perseus said, as he thrust his sword.

A block, followed by a leg sweep, finds Perseus on his back with Ranma sticking his sword into Perseus face.

"What in Hades are you doing?" Perseus asked.

"Remember this: confronting anyone in the shadows of the fire of Hades will be an arduous undertaking," Ranma said.

"And you know this from experience?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well, 'great master', I will be more attentive…"

Perseus then turns towards Io.

"But afterwards, can we…?"

"As I said, I am my own woman," Io said.

"It took me years to get into her frock," Ranma said with a smirk.

"So I gathered…"

Soon, Perseus and his party, minus Io, who would wait for them outside the Temple of Persephone, go on to meet their opponent. The inside of Medusa's home was a nightmare with twisted architecture that was over a river of lava below.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Usagi said, as she took out her bow from her pack before she strings it.

"Right, you and Hakeem go left, while Perseus and I go right," Ranma said. He then turns towards Perseus.

"You ready, kid?" Ranma asked.

"Ready when you are," Perseus said, as he twirls his sword.

"Okay, be mindful of anything, and don't get caught in Medusa's gaze," Ranma said, as he wraps a cloth around his head.

"What's that for?"

"Part of my plan," Ranma said.

"Huh."

"Good luck, guys," Usagi said, as she and Hakeem move off to the left.

"Grrrr," Hakeem said, as he follows Usagi down some steps.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: Perseus and the Gang confront Medusa, with Ranma using a rather…unorthodox method to solve their predicament (wink, wink). And then, it is Perseus versus the Kraken, Ranma versus Poseidon, and Usagi versus Hades. See you then…**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS23: Clash of the Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and others belong to their respective owners…save for Greek lore, that's public domain (although the modern Greeks might have a say about that…no, really, they are that prideful of their heritage).**

**Note: This is an eight-part story.**

**Special Note: For clarification, "Agrippos" (He of the Horse) = Ranma Saotome and Kounelia (She of the Rabbit) = Usagi Tsukino. Generally speaking, as time travelers, Ranma and Usagi try to fit in, so that they don't attract attention. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8**

**

* * *

**

The Temple of Persephone had been once a grand place back in its day, until an unknown malady caused it to fall apart. No one save for the gods knew what happened, only that the Gorgon Medusa was responsible for what had happened to it, and now hides within the ruins like a crazed caretaker.

Usagi and Hakeem both lurked in places where it was hot, yet well hidden from most eyes.

Usagi had her bow ready, as she motions her partner to move off to the left side. Her keen senses told her that Medusa was nearby…

"Ulp!" Usagi said, as she sees the Gorgon rises in front of her…

"Skree!" Medusa said, as she used her hideous gaze to freeze Usagi in place.

Satisfied that her prey was turned to stone, Medusa moves off to her next quarry.

"Did you hear that?" Perseus asked, as he glanced back towards his friend. "Do you know what it means?"

"It means that Medusa is about to attack," Ranma said, as he places his head band over his eyes.

"How is THAT going to help us?" Perseus asked.

"I've been trained to fight without the use of my sight, Perseus," Ranma said, as he rolled his neck. "It is called the 'Art of Blind Fighting'."

"Well, you should have taught me how to do it, Agrippos," Perseus said, as he grits his teeth.

"Maybe next time. Now, you run ahead. That should drive Medusa into the open. You shouldn't have to worry about her, unless she is up close."

"I don't think that is much comfort," Perseus said, as he crouches a bit for a sprint. "Ready."

"Okay. One, two, three…GO!"

Perseus yells, as he sprints down a path.

Medusa turns to see this, and lobs off a volley of arrows, but misses her mark.

"Arrrgh!" Medusa yelled in frustration, as she takes off after Perseus, who leaps over the ravine of lava, and slides underneath a fallen column.

Meanwhile, Ranma is close behind. Based upon the direction that Perseus and Medusa were going, they should be running into Usagi and Hakeem any time now.

Meanwhile, Perseus continues to run. He catches a glimpse of someone familiar.

"DUCK!" Hakeem said, as Perseus does as he is told…

With a solid punch, Hakeem punches Medusa in the mouth, knocking her back, straight into Ranma's arms.

"Hold still, Medusa!" Ranma said, as he grabs Medusa behind. Unfortunately, her snakes-for-hair were biting his face.

"Arrrgh!"

At the same time, Medusa grabs Hakeem by her snake tail, and attempts to use her stone gaze on the djinn.

"Skreee!" Medusa screeched.

Hakeem respond by laughing at her, as he reveals to her his blue, glowing heart.

"Hakeem gave up his humanity to be a man of living stone," Ranma said, as he held on. "Give up."

"Never!" Medusa yelled, as she flings Hakeem away, and began to move about the ruins, slamming Ranma into the ruins in the process.

"Oof!" Ranma said, as he tried to hold on, although the Gorgon's sleekness was making it difficult for him to hold on to her.

Eventually, he fell off Medusa in a heap. Unfortunately, his blindfold came off in the process.

"Ow," Ranma said, as he felt his back.

"Now, you shall join my collection," Medusa said, as she was about to give Ranma the Stone Stare. However, a sudden volley of arrows intercepted her path.

"Who did that?" Medusa yelled, as she whirled around. All she saw was a statue of a female archer…

Curious as to the familiarity of the statue, Medusa crept up to the archer.

"How is she here?" Medusa said to herself, as Usagi suddenly opened her eyes.

"Surprise," Usagi said in a gravel voice, as her eyes glows a glowing blue, before she punched Medusa in the face.

Medusa flew backwards, surprised by these turn of events. She attempted to recover, only to have Perseus grab her head, ignoring the bites from her snake-hair.

"I should cut your head off for what you have done," Perseus said. "But I think my Mother would not disapprove, even now."

"What…what do you want?" Medusa asked. "Did Athen send you to torment me?"

"We need your help," Ranma said, as he produces a nap sack. "But first, we want YOU to put this on."

"What?"

"After what you did to Usagi, consider this as a precaution," Ranma said warily, as Hakeem comforted his new "sister".

"Your only choice, monster," Perseus said, as he pressed his blade on Medusa'a neck.

"So be it," Medusa said, as she allowed Ranma to cover her head with the burlap sack. "I am curious as to why my gaze had no effect on two of your party."

"Hakeem is a 'djinn', a living stone man," Ranma said.

"And don't know the hell what you did to my Mother, but you should lose your head over THAT," Perseus said.

"It's okay," Usagi said.

"Since when has being a golem-whatever okay?" Ranma asked incredulously.

"Well, no, but Hakeem and I knew that Medusa is one tricky lady. So, during the crossing of the River Styx, Hakeem taught me how to move my body while in stone form, with his boon."

"Are you…stuck like this?" Perseus asked.

"No. I just need to drink some Nectar of the gods, and my form can be reversed," Usagi said, as she took out a vial from her pack. "Thank Bell and the others for foreseeing the need for this…"

Usagi took a sip of the golden liquid, before placing the remaining contents back into her fanny pack. Slowly, Usagi's stone flesh becomes flesh again.

"Mother, you're okay!" Perseus exclaimed. "I thought, well…"

"Son, I haven't lived this long without a trick or two," Usagi said with a sigh. "Sometimes, being so lucky is a curse."

"Mother, don't say that," Perseus chided. "I don't want Ichthysa and I to lose you, too."

"Well, no need to worry, dear," Usagi said, as she hugged Perseus. "I promise you that I won't pass on anytime time soon."

"I'll hold you to that promise…"

"What are you going to do with me, strangers?" Medusa asked.

"We need to record your visage," Ranma said. "I have the means to record your visage, including your terrible power. Instead of removing your head, we can use this other method."

"And what do I get for this service? Will you cure me of my affliction?"

"You get to keep your head?" Perseus said with a smirk.

"Perseus, at ease," Usagi said.

"We can't overcome the curse of another god, but I can give you something of a cure," Ranma said.

"Okay, I'm listening…"

A short time later, Perseus, Usagi and Hakeem walk out of the Temple of Persephone.

"Why do you think Agrippos wanted to teach Medusa alone?" Perseus asked.

"Well, he tends to be hands on, in his training methods," Usagi said red faced.

"Graar!" Hakeem said.

"Yes, I KNOW that, Hakeem, which is why I'm not going to interfere."

"What did 'Rocky' say?" Perseus asked.

"A better question is: what are you going to do next, Perseus?" said Calibos, as he held Io threateningly.

"Calibos!" Perseus said, as he, Usagi and Hakeem had placed their hands on their respective weapons.

"Put that weapon down, Acrisius," Usagi said. "You don't need to do this."

"Why do you call him Acrisius?" Perseus asked.

"Because he is your grandfather."

"What?" Perseus said.

"Now, you know," Calibos said with a sneer.

"What is the meaning of this?" Perseus asked, as he turns towards his mother. "You know this man?"

"I do," Usagi said with a sigh. "It's the reason why you came to me, my son…"

Usagi quickly tells Perseus about the war Acrisius, king of Argos, waged war on Zeus' favorite. In retaliation, Zeus slept with his daughter Denae in order to get "satisfaction".

"Agrippos and I knew Acrisius back in our traveling days," Usagi said. "In fact, Agrippos was Acrisius' fight master."

"That's why it was hard for me to kill him," Perseus said in surprise.

"Now that you know that, it's time to rid the shame that the king of the gods inflicted upon my house!" Calibos said, as he rounds on Perseus, after he pushes Io to the side.

"Acrisius, we can cure you, you know!" Usagi said.

"I know, goddess of Bunnies," Calibos said. "I could have asked for it when I attacked the last time."

"So why are you doing this?" Perseus asked, as he brings his guard up.

"Pride, I suppose," Calibos said. "I AM Greek, after all…"

And, with that, Calibos attacked.

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS23: Clash of the Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and others belong to their respective owners…save for Greek lore, that's public domain (although the modern Greeks might have a say about that…no, really, they are that prideful of their heritage).**

**Note: This is a nine-part story.**

**Special Note: For clarification, "Agrippos" (He of the Horse) = Ranma Saotome and Kounelia (She of the Rabbit) = Usagi Tsukino. Generally speaking, as time travelers, Ranma and Usagi try to fit in, so that they don't attract attention. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 9**

**

* * *

**

A short time later, Ranma and Medusa, now looking human, walked out of the Temple of Persephone. Medusa was smiling, and not just because she can change her appearance to look human.

"This is WONDERFUL," Medusa said, as she walks down the path. "I can live amongst humankind now."

Pause.

"And you reminded me of what it means to be a woman, Master Agrippos," Medusa said with a blush. "In both forms..."

"Well, you can learn a lot from the Naga, believe me," Ranma said, as he notices Usagi comfort Perseus, while Hakeem comforted Io. "What in the world…?"

"What happened?" Medusa asked.

"I plan on finding out…"

With that, Ranma quickly makes his way to Perseus and party.

"What happened?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma!" Usagi turned towards Ranma.

"You're back," Perseus said.

"Yeah, and Medusa is waiting for the clear sign," Ranma said. "So, what happened?"

"Acrisius ambushed us, and challenged Perseus in order to reclaim his stolen honor," Io said.

"Damn," Ranma said. "Where is he now?"

"His body fell into the ravine," Perseus said. "He actually thanked me for releasing him from his burden."

"Humph."

"Agrippos?" Medusa asked, as she wanders into the circle.

"So, Lord Agrippos gave you his 'gift'," Io said with a knowing smirk.

"You noticed," Medusa said, as her heart fluttered.

"Er, yeah," Perseus said. "So, you're not going to try anything are you?"

"Why would, if the reasons for my actions were nullified?"

"Humph."

Just then, the mechanical owl Bubo come flying into the area and lands on a nearby boulder.

"It appears we have news from home," Io said, as Ranma goes over to the mechanical owl, and removes the note from a hidden compartment.

"Thanks, Bubo," Ranma said, as he begins to read the note.

"BU-BO!" Bubo replied.

"What does it say?" Usagi asked.

"The Kraken has been released," Ranma said.

"So Hades released the Kraken?"

"No, Poseidon did. Hades just created the monster."

"Then it appears, all is lost," Io said.

"Not if I can help it," Perseus said, as he makes sure that his battle gear was ready. "So, do we have that eye of yours?"

"You mean 'The Eye of Medusa'?" Ranma said, as he carries tosses a leather pouch to Perseus, who caught it with ease. "Yeah, and you get to slay the Kraken, and when the girl, Princess Andromeda from it."

"Since when is that going to happen?" Perseus said with annoyance.

"Son, you're a man, now," Usagi said. "Your father and I were going to Argos not just to make sure that your sister gets training to be a weaver, but also to make sure that you have a bride ready."

"And looks like Andromeda had the hots for ya," Ranma said.

"Really?" Perseus asked.

"Really," Io said enigmatically. "And now that you know of your place in the world, your destiny as a son of Zeus, and heir to Argos, is assured."

"Can you believe this, Hakeem?" Perseus said to the djinn.

"Graoo," Hakeem replied.

"Alright, let's go, but no promises on the marriage thing."

"No pressure, son," Usagi said. "But we have to go."

"Io, you stay here with Hakeem and Medusa," Ranma said, as he slings his gear.

"Let me come with you," Medusa asked Ranma.

"No, this is dangerous," Ranma said. "Besides, you're free now."

"So, you're leaving me?"

"I'll be around," Ranma said. "Just call my name."

"Well, okay…"

"Good hunting, you three," Io said.

"With luck, I hope so," Perseus said, as he calls down Spyros. The black, winged horse is followed by two more, of a different variety.

"I see that you've decided to accept the gifts of the gods," Ranma said, as he gets on his flying horse.

"Not really, but people's lives were important," Perseus said, as he chirps. "Hee-yah!"

With that, Spyros takes off into the air, bound for Argos.

"See you all soon," Usagi said, as she takes to the air.

"Io, Medusa…Hakeem, in case something goes wrong, be sure that T'Pol and Hoshi are taken care of," Ranma said.

"Although I doubt you will need such a boon, I shall grant it," Io said.

"Graooo!" Hakeem replied.

"Good luck, Master Agrippos!" Medusa said.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he direct his "ride" to take to the skies.

Medusa turns towards Io and Hakeem.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" Medusa asked.

Flying at top speed, Perseus, Ranma and Usagi travel back to Argos, in time for the Kraken's arrival.

"I think I see Andromeda," Usagi said.

"Okay, let's go deal with the Kraken," Ranma said, just as Hades appears in front of them.

"Hold," Hades said, as he smoky cape billowed. "I shall not have you interfere."

"Make us," Perseus said.

"So be it," Hades replied, as he sent his harpies to swarm the trio. However, the purpose was not to do them harm…

"Hey!" said Perseus, as he realized that one of the harpies had snatched the leather pouch containing the Eye of Medusa. "That harpy took the bag!"

"Go get it!" Ranma yelled.

"But-"

"Don't worry about us, son," Usagi said. "No god will stop you, or us!"

"That remains to be seen," Hades said, as a giant, water version of Poseidon breaks out of the water. "As you can see, I do not work alone."

"And I shall reclaim my wench," Poseidon bellowed.

With that, Poseidon shoots a gusher of water at Usagi.

"No!" Usagi said, only to have Ranma run interference

Ranma is splashed, and is knocked off of his Pegasus, and plummets into the water below.

"One down, another to go," Hades said, as he glances below. "I have no particular quarrel with you, Moon Princess, so I am willing to give you back your husband…"

As if on cue, the ghostly image of her husband, Dictys, appears before her.

"Stand down, and you can have your husband back."

Pause.

"What do you say?"

Meanwhile, Ranma dives into the water's below, which activates his curse.

'Damn it,' Ranma-mermaid thought, as she loses her pants and shoes. 'I got figured out a way to deal with this later-'

Just then, Poseidon shows up.

"So, I guess you will be the Moon Princess' replacement…as my concubine," Poseidon sneered.

First, I'm a GUY," Ranma-mermaid said, as she cracked her knuckles. "Second, I'm not going to let some shrimp get with me, even if I was into THAT. But more importantly, I owe you for what you tried to do."

"You're in MY domain, little one," Poseidon said, as he thrust his trident at Ranma-mermaid. A vortex was created in its wake.

"Yikes!" Ranma-mermaid said, as she swam out of the way. She then faces Poseidon again.

"Let me show you a couple of tricks, that I learned from a warrior named 'Kit Fisto'," Ranma-mermaid said, as she wills a solid, vacuum bubble in her hands. "Ha!"

Ranma-mermaid threw the bubble at Poseidon, followed by another and another.

"Useless attack," Poseidon said, as he pops the bubbles with his trident. However, this results in a huge displacement of water that knocks the sea god off his balance. This provides enough of a distraction to allow Ranma-mermaid to perform a-

"Sea-Dragon Rising Ascension!" Ranma-mermaid yells, as she threw an uppercut attack. While Poseidon was focus on Ranma-mermaid's attack, that he failed to notice the second set up for Ranma-mermaid second attack.

Poseidon grits his teeth, as he is flung out of the water.

"Impossible!" Poseidon yelled. "I'm the god of the seas-!"

Ranma-mermaid leaps out of the water, using the water spout that was made from the wake of her second attack.

"More like the Chicken of the Sea!" Ranma-mermaid yells, as she performs a back-flip, and smacks the water in the spout. The redirected water forms into a water-based shark, based upon an attack Ranma-mermaid had encountered from a certain Chinese Amazon matriarch, which slams into Poseidon.

"Arrgh-!"

Meanwhile, Usagi made up her mind to confront Hades, as evidence by the fact that she was in her "Sailor Moon" garb. However, the costume design was different, based upon a Greek gown, tunic and Amazon garb, instead of the Sailor fuku in modern times.

"Moon Beam Arrows!" Mariner Moon said, as she lobbed off a volley of arrows, powered by the Light of the Moon, while riding on top of her Pegasus.

The arrows made their mark, causing Hades to light up from within.

"Arrrgh!" Hades yelled, as he held on. He thought that he could unleash a "Dark Wave Attack" or "Hell Fire" to deal with the Moon Princess. However, he should have known otherwise, when Mariner Moon repeated the words of her late husband:

_Somebody has to take a stand; somebody has to say what's right…_

And that is why the Moon Princess attacked him.

"I could kill you," Hades said.

"But you won't, because you lost!" Mariner Moon said, as she pointed in the direction of the Kraken.

Hades looks, as Perseus uses the Eye of Medusa to generate the horror factor to recreate Medusa head virtually.

"SKREEE!" the Medusa head screeched, as its eyes glowed.

The Kraken did not understand why he was slowing down, before he turned to stone, falling apart into the bay of the city.

"No!" Hades said, as he charges towards Perseus.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mariner Moon yelled, as she lobbed off another arrow. "You're dusted! Moon Bow Elimination!"

This last attack hits its mark, allowing the rays of the Moon to burn away Hades' mortal form.

"Arrrrrghhhh-!"

And he was gone.

Mariner Moon sighs, as she looks up into the skies.

"Dictys…"

END FLASHBACK!

"And that's what happened," Ranma said, as he rubbed his lover's back. Perseus hung around Argos, and he and Andromeda wed. Ichtysa became a weaver, and married into prominent family."

"And the others?" Helena asked, as she sighed with contentment.

"You mean Io, Medusa and Hakeem?" Ranma asked "They are around, although they live in shadows of the Modern Age…"

"You know, I must say that the text of your prowess in bed did you a disservice," Helena said, as she turns to face Ranma.

"I like to think that I keep what I do know between friends and lovers-"

Just then, Ranma looks up, and then towards the direction of Usagi.

"What is it?" Helena said out of concern.

"We're being held up by terrorists," Ranma said in a faraway look. "Apparently, they want to hold your guests hostage, particularly patrons."

"How do you know?"

"Intuition. Now, get dress. I have a plan…"

Allowing themselves to be caught, Helena and Ranma are brought it with the other guests and patrons…at gunpoint.

"And see that you two have been found," said the lead terrorists. "Now, I can have a bargaining chip with the government."

Ranma looks around, and then at Usagi, who nods her head, and then back at the lead terrorist. There were a dozen all around, waiting for the police to show up, so that negotiations would take place.

"Um, whoever you are, I have one request," Ranma said, with a smirk on his face.

"And what is that?"

"I must ask you to surrender, or else."

"That's a laugh. As you can see, you are quite surrounded."

Ranma sees Perseus' blade, which was still in its casing.

"Suit yourself."

Using his will, Ranma activates the blade's mystic properties, causing the blade to expand from its hilt, and into the rear of one of the terrorists.

"Arrgh!" the terrorist yells, as Usagi slams her fist into another display case, and takes out the Eye of Medusa. She activates it.

"Skrrrreeee-!"

With half the terrorists now statues, Helena takes Perseus' shield and tosses it. It spins, hits the remaining terrorists, knocking them out in the process, and then flies back into Helena's hands.

"That was fun," Helena said happily. She then turns to the newly created stone figures.

"Are they-?"

"We can reverse the condition, so don't worry," Usagi said, as she turned towards Ranma. "And you seemed refreshed."

"I was only telling stories of the clashes between heroes and myths, and of gods, Usagi," Ranma said.

"Among other things, I BET you were…"

**Fin.**


End file.
